drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Stone
Email: Drizzt2@safe-mail.net Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Reddish Yellow Height: 5'9" Weight: 130 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Andor (Caemlyn) Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History It all began when I was eight! My dad had me out in the fields day and night working the fields, building up my endurance and stamina! It was hard work but it paid off since we were already short handed! With my help, which was quite little to begin with, we managed to make a tidy profit selling our grain and tobac in the market in Caemlyn. My dad became a very popular person with the traders and quickly became rich. He managed to buy up a few of the other farms in the area and was able to hire workers to help with the fields! I was always helping in the fields during the summer, but only in the morning! In the afternoon my mom would give me lessons in philosophy, math, science, reading, and writing! I also learned Daes Daemar, the game of houses, from my dad from his dealings with the traders! Shortly after my eleventh birthday my dad hired somebody to teach me how to fight! I had all the stamina and strength I needed but I was definately clumsy! I was now working the fields maybe twice a week, having lessons with my mom every afternoon and having fighting lessons every morning I didn't have to work the fields! This was good because I was finally able to move without breaking something! On my twelth birthday I was finally agile enough that I could dance when my dad threw a party! I hadn't accomplished much in the way of fighting but I was faster and more agile than half of my dad's guards! They still could have cut me in half though! I spent my next three years training hard every morning to be a powerful warrior! My mom still gave me lessons in the afternoon but they were every other day now, since I was training more and more frequently! My dad commented me on my speed and dexterity when I entered in the contests the guards often had between themeselves! I was the fastest and most agile, but the poorest attacker unless I had a bow! I always won with the bow, well, almost always. Finally, on my fifteenth birthday, I was given my favorite sword, a scimitar, and a set of chainmail armor! My instructor said that we'd be going on a journey so I could hone my skills and see the world! This was extremely appealing since I'd spent my entire life on my dad's farm! I quickly became accustomed to sleeping on the ground outside! Though my lessons still continued they weren't as important as the other lessons he gave me. I learned a lot about different cultures and different countries! The last place we visited was the White Tower in Tar Valon where I got to see the warders training other people like myself! This was great since I'd only become familiar with maybe half of the basic sword forms! I asked if I could stay! My instructor was highly relucant but finally, after much coaxing and begging, he let me stay! He got me signed up in the White Tower and then left to tell my mom and dad what had happened! I was finally going to learn to be a true fighter, and hopefully, if I stayed lucky, I'd become a warder! A warrior of legend! Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios